Kuxtal
by Sr Canito
Summary: La historia de Gantz en México


Capítulo 1 Kuxtal

No sé muy bien lo que ocurre lo único que sé es que casi pierdo el equilibrio y por poco me caigo hacía atrás doy un paso y logro estabilizarme, ahora estoy que reacciono, veo que estoy en una habitación, parece la sala vacía de un departamento, bueno no está vacía ahí hay una docena de personas, la mayoría gente vieja a excepción de una mujer de complexión medio corpulenta de cabello café atado con una liga negra, la mujer vestida con un traje negro muy ajustado y por su cuerpo de verdad se veía mal, parece estar respirando tratando de tener paciencia lo mejor posible.

La luz del departamento están encendidas, por la ventana se puede ver que ya es de noche, pero recuerdo que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, pero donde estoy, no entiendo.

-llegó alguien más-dijo uno de los ancianos

El resto de los viejos desvían la atención ahora me miran a mi parecían muy interesados.

-miren llega alguien joven-

-pobre y se ve que está en la primavera de su vida-

-bienvenido a la muerte- dice el que parece menos viejo de todo el grupo con excepción de la mujer

-muerte…-no entiendo lo que pasa-… como que la muerte- digo mientras que una anciana tose con fuerza

-perdona me llamo Ignacio Alfaro, mucho gusto- me tiende la mano

Se trata de un hombre medio calvo y canoso tiene arrugas en la cara y en las manos pero todavía no se le ven tantas arrugas como a mi abuelo o a los demás viejos que están ahí.

-Gracias me llamo Diego, mucho gusto respondo- que pasa…

-bueno estamos muertos, todos aquí lo estamos…, bueno lo sé por qué me dispararon-

-no entiendo…

-ya les dije que ustedes no están muertos- responde por fin la mujer.

-disculpa está mujer se niega a que estemos muertos- continúa Ignacio-pero ignórala dime que fue lo último que recuerdas.

Cierro los ojos de verdad no recuerdo nada, respiro profundamente varias veces, entonces miro hacia abajo veo mi ropa una playera color deteriorada y sucia llena de manchas de aceita y con un fuerte olor a gasolina, mis pantalones de mezclilla los más viejos que tengo y unos tenis blancos con gris y una línea roja el tenis izquierdo tienen un pequeño agujero en donde están los dedos

-reparaba mi auto estaba debajo con mis herramientas…- vuelvo a respirar intento recordar que pasó, y se escuchó un ruido fuerte y de pronto estaba aquí.

-ya está te moriste intoxicado por la gasolina…

-Ya les dije que no estamos muertos,- interrumpe la mujer mientras se levanta del piso, por fin veo su cara seria, con una nariz muy ancha y larga es lo que más me llama la atención después del exceso de maquillaje que trae.

-me llamo Isabel y no estamos muertos, bueno si lo estamos pero esta esfera nos trajo de nuevo a la vida- la mujer señala la esfera negra que hay al lado.

Mi me había fijado el único mueble que hay en la habitación es esa enorme esfera negra simple sin chiste, brillante, tengo curiosidad, paso al lado de la mujer y estiro mi mano para tocar aquel mueble es liso y frio es casi como tocar agua.

-¿qué es esto?-

-es por donde llegamos-responde una de las ancianas

-error es lo que trajo de nuevo a la vida- responde Isabel acercándose- pero… está vida nueva te va a costar y mucho, eras en unos minutos esa esfera comenzará a emitir una canción, entonces nos mandará a matar extraterrestres y para eso nos darán unas armas y unos trajes como el mío.

-disculpa los extraterrestres no existen- replica otro de los viejos

En ese momento se escucha un sonido es una canción, instrumental y a continuación comienza la letra de la canción cielito lindo, la canción sale de la esfera, quizá debe tener unas bocinas, bajo mi mirada y en el frente de la esfera aparece un texto, me agacho en el piso quedando de rodillas para poder leerlo.

A v3r Idiot4as SuS Vid4S h4n acav4d0

Y0 l3s di uNa vid4 nu3v4

C0m0 p4s4r4n sUs nu3v4s vid4s d3p3pnd3 d3 mi

Es4 es la t30ria 4l m3nos

Leo el texto casi en susurro si lo entiendo aun con las letras mezcladas con números pero que es esa cosa, estoy a punto de preguntar pero en ese momento aparece un nuevo texto.

D3BV3N ELIMIN4R A 3STE SUJ3t0

Aaprece la fotografía en blanco y negro de lo que parece ser una persona cuya cabeza está hecha a base de raíces

AlIEN M4ndr4g0r4

C4r4cteristic4as

V3loz

T0rp3

Frase f4v0rit4

No ti3n3

En ese momento se escucha un ruido y de los costados y de la parte posterior de la esfera se abre la esfera mostrando unos compartimientos metálicos, me aproximo a ver dentro hay unos porta equipajes con unas cosas extrañas parecen secadoras metálicas de color negro.

Isabel se acerca a una de ellas y agarra una alargada seguido de una corta.

Estira la mano con la corta y me la pasa.

-esta es tu arma…- me la pasa, sin saber por qué la agarro, pero porque le estoy haciendo caso, será que la intoxicación por la gasolina me afecto más d ela cuenta.

Isabel camina hacia el compartimiento de atrás y saca los maletines, comienza decir los nombres de todos y se los pasa conforme van respondiendo, cada quien agarró su maletín, al final dice el mío, mi nombre extiendo las manos y me da un maletín con mi nombre me agacho apartándome un poco de la esfera abrió el maletín y dentro hay algo negro parece una funda de almohada negra.

-es tu traje…

-está mujer está loca- responde un anciano.

-no voy a ponerme esto-

-ya estamos muertos…

Miro a Isabel con cara extraña mientras que ella agarra un tubo extraño de la esfera pone él tuvo en su cintura y lo deja ahí el tubo se sostiene en su cintura.

Volteo a ver el traje ponérmelo o no ponérmelo, en ese momento se escucha un ruido y la cabeza de uno de los ancianos comienza a desaparecer línea por línea de arriba abajo, después el cuarto desaparece y reaparezco en la oscuridad no veo a nadie, volteó no entiendo que está ocurriendo miro hacia abajo mi cuerpo sigue apareciendo poco a poco.

Cuando estoy completo en aquel lugar veo a lo lejos un faro de luz, estoy pisando el césped, quizá un parqué o algún jardín privado.

Camino hacia el faro, levanto la mano aún tengo la supuesta pistola en la mano derecha no es muy grande y es muy ligera así que puedo levantarla con una sola mano, nunca he usado un arma así que me tiembla un poco la mano.

Se escucha un ruido a mi izquierda aparece Ignacio y luego detrás de él aparece otro de los ancianos, después aparecen los demás y al final aparece Isabel, ahora estamos todos.

-¿estamos fuera?-pregunta Ignacio

-será mejor que nos vayamos- dice una anciana cojeando con su bastón- mientras todavía haya autobuses.

-¿esto es… el parqué Hundido*?- pregunta Ignacio

Varios de los ancianos comienzan a caminar por el parque hacia la salida.

-esperen… no se vayan- interviene Isabel estirando la mano

En ese momento se escucha un risa muy fea parece la de una muñeca, volteó a todos lados al ver el enorme reloj justo de uno de los números sale un raíz y luego termina en lo que parece ser un niño de unos dos años hecho de tierra, este niño sonríe y salta hacia Ignacio, el niño derriba al señor contra el piso.

Ignacio da un grito de dolor, apuntó con el arma hacia aquella cosa, aprieto el gatillo pero no pasa nada de verdad solo era un juguete.

-¡esto no sirve!-

-aprieta ambos gatillos al mismo tiempo-responde Isabel

Examino el arma, en el cañón tiene unas extremidades en las esquinas superiores de los lados, viéndola de frente parece una equis, y veo el mango tiene dos gatillos, desvió la mirada el niño de hierba está mordiendo las muñecas de Ignacio, provocándole feas heridas.

Veo que ahí están los dos gatillos, volteo el arma sosteniéndola con ambas manos aprieto usando los dedos índice y el pulgar ambos gatillos se enciende una luz amarilla en unos focos en las extremidades de las esquinas de la pistola

En ese momento del reloj de los números para ser preciso sale otro muñeco igual que mira hacia Isabel este salta hacia a ella

-¡sigue sin servir!-

La criatura levanta la cabeza y me mira, mostrando una fea sonrisa entonces su cuerpo explota salpicando el cuerpo y la ropa de Ignacio de una saliva verde muy espesa.

-es de efecto retardado- responde Isabel disparando varias veces con el arma alargada-

Hubo una serie de explosiones en el reloj del parque cuando volteó a ver unas cuatro criaturas iguales explotan mientras que una quinta salta hacia mí, no puedo reaccionar, pero antes que esa cosa llegue a mi Isabel se pone en medio la criatura aterriza sobre ella dos de las ancianas se agachan sobre Ignacio, sus brazos sangran a chorros, mientras que Isabel se quita al mono de la cabeza que intenta rasgar el traje sin éxito y lo lanza a un lado

Me apresuro antes de que algo suceda, me quedo a pocos pasos, espero poder reaccionar en caso de que esa cosa salta hacia mi cara y me saque un ojo, sostengo la pistola con ambas manos aprieto los dos gatillos de nuevo se iluminan las luces de la pistola la criatura sacude la cabeza antes de voltearse hacia mí y dar un grito un segundo después su cuerpo explota expulsando esa sustancia.

Hay más explosiones en el reloj, volteo a ver , esas criaturas deben vivir en los números de ese reloj, que ahora ya la mayoría de los números están estropeados, debido a los disparos está vez son tres explosiones más las que han matado a las criaturas y otras cuatro las que han hecho explotar el suelo donde está colocado el reloj.

Se escucha un grito a los lejos, es de una mujer, de una de las ancianas quizás las estén atacando volteo de un lado a otro deben estar por algún lado pero no las veo.

-mierda, chico tu ve por ellas, no te salgas del parqué que no se salgan del parqué yo terminaré aquí-

Sin saber por qué comienzo a retroceder mientras cambio mi dirección y comienzo a correr por el césped hacia la salida del parqué tengo que subir por la colina hacia la calle, ahí están las ancianas, todas están con cara de horror tapándose la boca con las manos, bajo la mirada hacia abajo y veo al resto de los ancianos en el piso muertos sus cabezas están destrozadas y ensangrentadas, los tres están muertos, pero que significa, que no puedo salir del parqué, que si intento salir me va a explotar la cabeza.

Cuento los cadáveres son cuatro en total, eso significa que solo quedamos ocho en total, ocho de doce, porqué me intriga tanto esto

-De...Debemos volver-les digo mientras que las señoras nerviosas no paran de temblar, una de ellas las que parece tener mayor edad está personándose.

-ella dice que volvamos no se preocupen por los monstruos, solo quedan tres ya todo acabo…

El resto de las viejitas no muy convencidas de lo que digo se dan la vuelta mientras comienzan a retroceder se dan la vuelta y vamos de regreso, mientras descendemos se escucha algo debajo del piso se escucha un fuerte golpe, acompañado de un grito horrible, volteó a ver que es del piso sale una rama que ha atravesado el pecho de una de las viejitas, sale otra raíz está es más gruesa atraviesa el cuello de la viejita, sale otra y otra y otra y otra.

Apuntó con el arma sin pensarlo, aprieto ambos gatillos, las raíces se levantan más elevando a la anciana antes de lanzarla lejos fuera del parqué, un segundo después las raíces explotan, el resto de las viejitas corren hacia otro lado mientras comienzo a retroceder, las raíces o lo que quedan de ellas, comienzan a sumergirse en la tierra, no estamos seguros ahí, debemos ir al pavimento si es que el parqué tiene pavimento nunca he venido aquí en toda mi vida.

-Isabel… comienzo a decir mientras del piso salen unas ramas, seguidas de una cabeza humana, después del tronco seguido de los brazos y al último las piernas, los diminutos que se escondían en el reloj explotan, ya están todos muertos, Isabel voltea sigo avanzando peor la lentitud de una de la viejitas la convierte en el blanco perfecto, la planta que acababa de salir del piso es más grandes está tiene la estatura de un hombre adulto , no es bastante más alto debe medir casi tres metros de alto, este hombre planta, estira sus brazos como si fueran raíces ahorcando a la pobre viejita.

Isabel se adelanta pasando enfrente de mi apuntando con el arma alargada, pero de la nada sale otro alíen planta igual que el anterior que agarra por sorpresa a Isabel, este nuevo enemigo tiene una cara más femenina y tiene figura de mujer quizás sea la madre los que encontramos en el reloj.

Isabel forcejea contra el alíen una y otra vez, se retuerce mientras que el arma se la cae al piso.

Hay un chorro de sangre, la viejita que estaba siendo decapitada por las raíces de la planta, si mi cuenta no me falla solo quedamos seis, apunto con la pistola al alíen aprieto ambos gatillos varias veces, mientras que el alíen agarra a otra viejita por la cintura triturándola fuertemente hasta despedazarla con sus manos.

Las explosiones retardadas llegan por fin las manos las piernas y el tronco del alíen explotan el resto de su cuerpo cae al piso el alíen sigue sin poder moverse, me acercó a él apuntó con la pistola y aprieto el gatillo la cabeza de ese alíen explota, ahora volteó Isabel sigue luchando con el alíen, ella se zafa de las raíces cae al piso, el segundo alíen adulto volteó a verme con una cara muy enojada, mientras que Isabel se medió levanta del suelo, apuntó con él, está a poca distancia y el disparo es retrasado así que de nada servirá, el alíen toma posición y se lanza a un lado hacia Ignacio y a la otra anciana agarrando sus cabezas para aplastarlas con fuerza, no puedo disparar el miedo me tiene paralizado.

Isabel se levanta sacando el accesorio que puso en el traje del cinturón y salta hacia el alíen, del tubo sale algo, parece un objeto metálico de color negro y con eso atraviesa la cabeza del alíen, retira el objeto, comprendo lo que es, una espada samurái con la hoja de color negro después gira la espada para decapitar al alíen.

La mujer respira entrecortadamente, parece estar muy agotada, claro después de forcejar con el alíen, además de dispararle a todos los demás.

-gracias…

-aún no se acaba…

Se da la vuelta y se agacha en el piso sobre el arma.

-no ves que falta alguien, eran diez personas mayores, cuéntalas- me responde.

Me pongo a pensar haciendo sumas, cuatro que salieron del parque, dos víctimas del padre planta, otras dos de la madre, faltaban otros dos, hay otro rugido más al lado de Isabel hay otra de esas criaturas, no es adulto es un niño, este está chorreado de sangre, quizá mató a los dos que faltaban.

-encárgate yo ya me cansé.

Avanzó hacia aquella cosa, que parece estar algo lastimada, está no me mira va hacia el cadáver de sus hermanos, después correr hacia el cadáver de su madre.-hazlo antes de que comience a llorar o ambos moriremos, recuerda que es una mandrágora-

Me acercó más al alíen, este me mira, es un niño, no puedo hacerlo, pero… el mató a los dos viejitos primeros quizás no le hicieron daño alguno pero…apuntó con el arma uso las dos manos me tiemblan disparo o no, no disparar significa que llorara y que Isabel y yo moriremos al escuchar sus llantos, y dejarla sola sin padres y disparar significa salvarnos a ambos y juntarla con sus hermanos y con sus padres, sin meditarlo más aprietos los gatillos y disparo su cabeza explota segundos después.

-bien Kuxtal comienza la transferencia

Todos desaparece, el parqué desaparece mientras comienza a aparecer la habitación donde habíamos estado antes, miro mi cuerpo como termina de reaparecer por completo, después comienza a reaparecer Isabel.

-bien ahora los puntos Kuxtal

La canción del cielito lindo continua donde se quedó antes de que fuéramos mandando al parqué.

La superficie de la esfera comienza a dibujar letras de nuevo

P0r fin c0mi3nz0 a d4r punt0s

Aparece una imagen de Isabel como si fuera una fotografía en blanco y negro muy vieja

Iw4b3l

14 punt0s

T0t4al 58

42 m4s y Fu3r4

Isabel 10+4 Diego 3+4

Di3g0

Vr4bujc0n

7 pùnt0s

93 m4s y Fu3r4

-¿Qué esto?-preguntó al ver como la esfera se apagaba.

-muy fácil eliminas a los alíens y dependiendo de cuantos mataste y de que alíen mataste te dan puntos obtienes cien y te dan una especie de premio y ya podemos salir.

-espera…- aún tengo dudas…-

-bien dime-

-bueno… cada cuanto son estás batallas-

-Ah eso no lo sé, puede variar, un día, dos días, una semana un mes, la última antes de está fue hace dos semanas-me responde, agarrando su ropa dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto.

-tranquilo siempre llega más gente nueva, deja aquí la pistola, y si perdiste el traje no te preocupes aparecerá aquí en la siguiente… está por entrar al cuarto pero se detiene.

-una cosa más si se lo dices a alguien la cabeza te explotará en pedazos debido a la bomba que tienes en tu cerebro- señala su cabeza.

Mientras cierra la puerta para quitarse el traje y ponerse su ropa normal

Parqué Hundido

Un parque que está en el Distrito Federal de México se caracteriza porque tiene un reloj de plantas y hierbas que funciona de verdad


End file.
